Dangerous Movement
by Laclover86
Summary: Dylan and Lizzie investigate the deaths of members of an "enlightened" movement, while an ex-member steps forward and accuses it of being a cult that experiments on it's members. Meanwhile, Dylan starts showing some symptoms that the members did before dying.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Instinct or the characters in any way shape or form... I will now cry into my wine over that fact..

i hope you enjoy!

* * *

"32 year old male found dead in a train car. Although there was blood found coming from his nose, there was no sign of any trauma or physical altercation." Lizzie read the file that was placed on her desk. "It appears his heart simply stopped."

"It's not completely uncommon for someone younger than 40 to have heart issues," Dylan stated. "But the fact that you are stating one thing that seems it may be innocent, means that it's very much not." He looked up from the paper he was reading, leaned against his hands and raised his eyebrows at her. "So?"

Lizzie looked up at him. "He is the third person to die that way in a time span of 2 weeks. No drugs were found in their system, and, besides a couple of broken bones, and one history showing a case of mono- all were completely healthy."

"The connection?"

"They were all part of that 'Evolvolution movement.'" Lizzie smiled slightly when Dylan gave her a questioning look. It was nice when he DIDN'T know everything.

"The movement is filled with people who believe they are evolving faster than 'normal' humans, therefore making them more intelligent, spiritual, and 'advanced.'"

"A group pillared by ego-inflation to make up for their individual insecurities," Dylan thinned his lips into a smirk.

Lizzie continued, "They then preach about how they are more evolved and can help others become so, to move towards a better more 'woke' future."

"Thus putting themselves above others to feed into their 'god-complex'."

"Something like that."

"Anything else about the group?"

Lizzie shook her mouse to wake up her computer, then proceeded to click through some pages she had already brought up. "Not too much. Membership is exclusive, they meet in the back of some shop, and people are reacting to them like they are the equivalent to "flat earth-ers" or 'crossfit-ters'."

Dylan pushed himself up from his chair, "Don't you do crossfit?"

Lizzie gave him a look, with a smile. As he came around over her shoulder, she clicked on a specific page. "Then there is this." She clicked on the video file, which was of a guy, filming himself walking through the streets with the camera on selfie-mode.

"Hey guys, Jeremy here. Just leaving the place I've called 'home' for quite some time. It's been a frustrating two years, but I now see all the damage that I have done to those I hold dearest. I was a part of a group that I thought was enlightened, that made me feel special, only to discover that what I was actually a part of was a cult." Dylan and Lizzie exchanged glances. Jeremy continued, "As long as you follow along and believe what they do, you have a chance to move up the ranks, or out-right be 'chosen' for something 'special'. And that's when they do chemical tests on you."

Dylan quickly reached over and hit the computer to pause, he pointed to the establishment behind Jeremy. "That's the bar." He said, recognizing the location.

"They gotta be only a few door down then," Lizzie replied, as she stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"Oh good," Dylan grabbed his own. "We can stop for lunch!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

"A small spiritual shop seems a bit out of place for this area," Lizzie looked around.

"Everyone will know how to find them," Dylan said. "They must do well for this piece of real-estate though." He opened the door and held it so Lizzie could enter first. There was a trickle of chimes as they walked in, and they were immediately greeted by an overly eager young lady.

"Hello! Is there anything I can help you with today?"

Lizzie flashed her badge. The girl immediately dropped her smile and looked a little nervous. "Roger?" She called over her shoulder.

A man in his mid-late 30s came out from the back. His shoulder length hair was nicely groomed, and he wore hiking boots under jeans, a simple earthy green fitted-tee, and had many bracelets, varying in beads, hemp, and threads.

"Can I help you?" Roger asked.

Lizzie held up her badge again. "Detective Lizzie Needham of the NYPD, and this is my partner Dylan Reinhart. We would like to ask you a few questions."

Roger feigned a surprised look, but his eyes were also filled with genuine confusion. "This IS the meeting place of Evolvolution, correct?" Lizzie asked, handing him the pictures of the three victims.

Roger nodded, "we hold meeting's in the back room." He looked at the three of them.

"You know these men?"

"Yes, they were members. It was sad when we heard Peter passed, and were surprised when Marc died a few days later. Now with Nick's death, a couple of our members seem scared." He looked back up at the two, "but I heard they died 'naturally'."

"There wasn't sign that they were attacked, nor any substance in their system" Dylan confirmed. "Which is why we are here, is there anything they might have shared?"

Roger thought for a moment and shook his head. "Nick and Peter would go to the same meeting times, Marc varied with his times because of his work schedule. They were all tier three though."

"Tier three?"

"We have levels here, that you can reach, when you put in the time to help others, and release certain mental and emotional restraints that keep us from realizing our full potential."

"What's the highest you can be?" Dylan asked.

"Level six. But it takes a special mind to reach that point."

"Is anyone a level six?"

"No one here. I'm even only a level four myself. But there are some people over in Asia who are very much a six."

Dylan smiled. "I'm sure." He studied Roger for a moment. His stance was relaxed, not like someone who was nervous or hiding anything. "Where are the meetings usually held?"

Roger nodded towards the back, "this way." He pushed aside a blanket, with the design of the chakra's, that was nailed above a doorway. Dylan started to walk forward, but as soon as the blanket was pushed out of the way, a blur emerged from it, barreling into him, knocking him down onto the floor.

"Hey!" Lizzie called out, mainly in surprise.

Dylan felt a pain in his hip from the impact, but held onto the figure that was currently on top of him. Lizzie rushed over, grabbing the assailant, pulling him to his feet. Roger jumped forward to help Dylan up, who placed a hand to his sore point.

"Are you okay?" Roger asked him. Dylan nodded in response. They then focused their attention on the man in Lizzie's grip.

"Jeremy?" Roger recognized him. Sure enough it was the guy from the videos. "You're not allowed to be here!"

"Are you afraid I'm going to uncover the truth?" Jeremy asked him.

"There is not 'truth'" Roger rolled his eyes. "There's no experiments, no matter what you say."

"Why don't you ask Matt?" Jeremy challenged. "You let him come in here and talk nonsense, and everyone follows along, and gives their money, but where is the limit? You fool people into thinking they are 'enlightened' based on how much money they give and how much of their souls they are willing to sacrifice!"

"You're crazy," Roger dismissed. "Don't come back in here, or we will call the cops."

"Well, we are right here, and we will take care of this," Lizzie said. "Dylan, why don't you look around the back, and I'll escort Jeremy out."

Dylan nodded and looked back to Roger. "It would still be good to get an idea if there is anything in the back, or anything we might be overlooking."

Roger nodded, "of course."

Dylan headed towards the back area with Roger, and Lizzie dragged Jeremy outside.

Dylan looked around carefully. Nothing seemed out of place. He took note of the vents, but it seemed stuffy, fans in windows. If anything was in the air, it would affect more than just 3 people.

"So, what's the story with Jeremy?" Dylan asked casually as he looked around.

"He used to be part of the movement," Roger leaned against the wall. "He was a devoted member. He would always volunteer for everything, and offered help where ever he could."

"What changed?" Dylan opened up the fridge to inspect it.

"Honestly I couldn't even tell you for sure," Roger shrugged. "Jeremy was always a little extreme, and suddenly him and Matt have a disagreement about the way to treat level ones," Dylan glanced at him and he translated with finger quotes "'normal' people."

"Oh? And how should they be treated?"

"Matt says we should treat them like we would anyone else. People become enlightened when they want to and it's time for them to. Jeremy believes people need to be forced fed."

"And the story of the experiments?"

Roger raised his hands in innocents. "Not sure."

"Is Matt around often?"

"He's due at the meeting later on tonight, if you are looking to question him."

Dylan nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." He rubbed his hip from the impact again. Roger nodded to it, "are you sure you are OK? Jeremy smacked into you pretty hard…He bowled me over the other day, I know he can be a bit of a heavy hitter."

"I'll be fine, thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nothing in the back besides some snack and a fridge with some water in it," Dylan informed Lizzie, as they headed into the bar. "No signs of any gas leaks, or mold, or anything that could have caused any issues. And, unsurprisingly, a lack of chemicals, needles, or anything else that would be a sign of any type of 'experiment'"

"Did Roger say what happened with Jeremy?" Lizzie asked.

"Only that he was very much into the movement, and was a 'model member,' involved with everything, and then one day he was fighting with their top member, Matt, and going on about experiments." Dylan waved to Andy as they sat down. He winced and put a hand to his side as he bent at the hip. "What about Jeremy? Did he say anything?"

"He claims that he got close enough to find out that the money was going towards some sort of drug testing to 'enhance' humanity."

"Some sort of drug that doesn't show up in any testing though," Dylan said.

"At least nothing that forensics found."

Andy came over to them, giving Dylan a kiss on the cheek. "New case?"

"Yes, and one that is in the neighborhood, so we figured we would stop in." Dylan said.

"Always nice to have some favorites in," Andy joked.

Lizzie glanced at her phone as it buzzed on the table. Dylan looked over questioningly. She looked at him, "My sister. She said she would call me after her meeting. I'll just be a moment" She picked the phone up and headed outside.

"So," Andy started. "We got a call from another social worker."

"Oh?" Dylan raised his eyebrow and smiled. "And?"

"They want to schedule a meeting soon." He studied Dylan, "As long as that's OK?"

"Of course it is," Dylan said, but his eyes gave him away.

"What's wrong?"

Dylan opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again. Andy waited a few moments, then sighed. "Well when you finally feel comfortable enough to tell me, let me know. Or maybe I'll ask Lizzie, maybe she knows." He gave Dylan a look as he headed back to the bar.

Dylan's heart sank a bit. He stood up and reached for his husband "Andy wait, it's just…"

Andy turned back as he heard Dylan's sentence stall, and saw his face go pale, as he grabbed his head and stumbled. Andy rushed back and gripped onto him.

"Dylan?" He leaned forward slightly to lock eyes with Dylan as he helped him back to sit. Dylan looked slightly confused, and shook it off.

"I am so sorry about that," Dylan apologized. "I must have stood up too fast."

"It's alright," Andy ran his hand over Dylans head and studied him. "That's not something to apologize about. Are you OK?"

Dylan looked around, his vision clearing.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Maybe you should go lie down?"

"No, no…really, I'm alright."

Andy smiled, but his eyes were still filled with concern. "Alright, just don't push it…and don't worry about…the other thing. We can discuss it at another time."

Dylan nodded.

"I'm going to get you some water."

Andy walked away as Lizzie came back. She saw the look on Dylan's face. "Are you OK?" She asked.

"Yes, quite," Dylan responded. "I just had an off moment. It CAN happen." He gave her a smile.

Lizzie's phone, again buzzed. She glanced at it and then back at Dylan. "Jasmine," she informed him as she answered. "Yes?" There was a pause, and Dylan saw the look in her eyes, as she looked back at him. "We'll be there soon."

She hung up the phone and looked at Dylan, but he already knew before she could tell him.

"Another Death?"

"Roger"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you thought of it! Chaoter 2 to

come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

_Are you still there?_

 _I know it's taken me forever to post here! I promise I'm back now!_

 _here's chapter two!_

* * *

"Roger was one of my best," Matt, was saying to them at the scene. He was the one who found him and had Erica, the girl from the front, call. "He was a gracious host, and always had his door open to everyone. He was always so healthy too."

"No vices?" Lizzie asked.

"None. Out of all of us, he kept everything clean."

"You know, there's suspicion of group activities..." Lizzie started.

"I know," Matt sighed. "Jeremy's videos. He's incredibly extreme. He wanted things to be handled a specific way. Ways that were just not, at the heart of the movement, in the best interest. We don't want to paint ourselves in a bad light."

"Well he seems to be doing that for you."

Dylan said.

Matt looked between them, "Jeremy was always kind of like a little brother. Always had to be there with us and it always seemed like he had something to prove. Like at one point we all got jobs interning at Cross Town hospital and we used to meet up on the southern roof. It was our spot. Originally it was mine and Rogers. But Jeremy found out and started just showing up."

"Sounds annoying," Lizzie said.

"In a sense it was," Matt said with a shrug," in another sense it was... nice. He wanted to be with us. He always just wanted to belong."

After a few more questions, Dylan and Lizzie went back to look at Rogers body.

"No signs of even a fight," Lizzie said. She cocked her head as something caught her eye. Then she raised Rogers shirt slightly to reveal a bruise on his torso. "Except this, but it doesn't look new."

"He did say that Jeremy had run into him, not unlike my own run-in," Dylan started, pointing at the bruise.

"What's that?" Lizzie peered close, taking her flashlight and pointing at the bruise.

Hidden among the purple flesh was a small dark red puncture wound, that would have been practically impossible to see, if not for the deeper bruising around it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dylan's hand followed the lines between the evidence and the murders.

What was he missing?

Dylan sat back down in the chair and looked around the room, to clear his eyes- then back at the board.

"That's the third time you've done that" Lizzie said as she entered, coffee in hand. She handed one to him. He took it and went to take a sip, but stopped.

"I feel like it should be simpler," He admitted to her. "Like we are over-complicating it."

"Well we have a group accused of being a cult, and it's members dying from an experiment they swear they are not doing." Lizzie looked over the board and then at Dylan. "They don't seem violent. The only scuffle we ended up in was with Jeremy, who has video after video about this organization that he used to be a part of."

Dylan took another sip of his coffee and put it down, as he suddenly stood back up. "Why is HE the only one?"

"What?"

Dylan stared at the board. "In cases of other cults- there were numerous stories about them, and hundreds of 'survivors' that came forward to tell their stories. Why is there ONLY Jeremy?"

Lizzie started to follow, but gave the 'Devil's Advocate' response, "he could be the first."

Dylan stared at the board, "but he's the ONLY. Roger even said that people began to leave when it seemed like they may be attacked... why has no one else come forward about any other incidents behind the scenes?"

"Because there were none. Jeremy made it up..."

"Precisely!" He exclaimed with a snap.

"For someone who always wanted to belong, why is Jeremy so determined to separate himself?" Dylan asked her.

"Well he wants to be right." Lizzie responded. "He had is own ideas. He was happy when he was part of the group, but when it wasn't going the way he wanted, he turned on it, and looked to discredit it."

"Yes," Dylan took her words and started piecing it more together. "He doesn't just want to be part of the group, he wants to feel in control of something and BE something. When it's not how he wants it to be, he starts to attack it."

"We know he came into contact with Roger. In fact, Roger said he knocked him down just the other day. We need to see if Jeremy came into contact with any of the other victims before they died as well..."

Dylan whipped back around to face her, but faltered. Everything seemed to slant and he clumsily reached out for the table to steady himself, but began to black out on his way down. As his hand met the table, his weight caused him to crumple on top.

"Dylan!"

Lizzie rushed to grab him, and managed to hold onto him as his weight brought them both down, keeping him from hitting his head on the way.

"I need help in here!" She called to the door, as she situated him onto his back, and looked him over, searching for any damage he might have acquired.

He almost looked peaceful, eyes closed, with only a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

She tapped his cheek a few times, trying to bring him to. "Dylan? Dylan!"

"What happened?" Jasmine and Fucci appeared at the door and hurried over to them, upon seeing them on the floor.

Before Lizzie could respond, Dylan's eyes fluttered open, and he let out a soft moan. Lizzie's attention went back to him. He looked around and his eyes fell on her, and then started to close as his head started to droop again.

"Hey, stay with me," Lizzie instructed him, softly, placing a hand on his cheek and locking eyes with him as he reopened them.

Dylan looked at her, confused, waking out of the spell, focusing more. "Lizzie? Why...what?"

"You passed out."

"For how long?" Dylan started to sit up.

"For only a few minutes. Hey slow down" Lizzie placed her hands on one of his arms, as Fucci grabbed him from behind, positioning himself under his other armpit for leverage, and they helped him stand.

As he stood, he felt another wave of dizziness, as his legs gave way and his weight dropped onto them with a groan. He closed his eyes determined to stay conscious, fighting with his body.

"Oh, something is not right," he gasped, and they brought him to a chair.

"No kidding," Jasmine said.

"Do you want us to call your husband?" Fucci asked.

Dylan took a few moments to collect himself. "No. No... it's going away. I must have turned too fast, which made me dizzy." Dylan wiped his nose, realizing that it was bleeding.

"And that?" Lizzie asked him.

Dylan shrugged, "it happens."

Jasmine looked between them. "Just take it easy for a few moments, get some sugar in your system, and then get home for some rest. You can think just as hard in the comfort of a bed."

"Don't walk without someone else here to shadow you. Let me know if you need any help," Fucci offered as he followed Jasmine out of the room.

Lizzie pulled the other chair in front of Dylan and sat down- studying him.

"You're hiding something," she said. "If it were me, you would want me to trust you enough to tell you. Talk to me." She placed a hand on his.

Dylan looked at her and nodded, "you're right." He collected his thoughts. "I'm not feeling well, but it's not normal. I can tell it's not normal. I don't get sick this way."

"You're not a big baby who needs to be catered too, like every other guy?" Lizzie raised her eyebrow with the joke.

Dylan smiled at her way of lightening the mood. "I feel alright now," he assured her.

"You should probably see a doctor." Lizzie told him. "If you guys are looking to have a baby, you can't be sick."

Dylan nodded. It was the only thing to make him take his health this seriously. No adoption agency would look at them if one of them was sick.

"Come on," Lizzie said. "I'll drive you home."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Dylan?" Andy called out at the sound of the door. "Is that you?"

Lizzie was helping Dylan inside, as he was breathing a little off and feeling a little tired.

"I'm not having you fall on the sidewalk," she had told him.

"Yeah it's me," Dylan replied.

Something about the way his voice sounded made Andy hurry to the room, to see Lizzie guiding him to the couch.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Andy ask, as he quickly finished drying his hands and put the towel across his shoulder. He rushed to Dylan's other side and sat beside him, looking him over for an injury.

"I'm ok," Dylan said.

"He's not injured," Lizzie clarified. "He passed out at the precinct, and hasn't been feeling well."

"Is this tied to when you got dizzy at the bar before?" Andy asked him. Lizzie looked at Dylan at that.

"Dylan, how long have the dizzy spells been going on?" She asked.

"Only today," he told them.

Both his partners in life and work gave him the same exact look.

"I swear!" He said, placing his hands up in defense. "The first dizzy spell I had was when we went to the bar after going to the Evolvolution meeting space."

Lizzie gave him a curious look. "After Jeremy knocked you down."

Dylan nodded.

"Where did you say it hurt the most?" She asked. "He kneed or elbowed you somewhere, or something. You had a sharp pain."

"My hip," Dylan responded. "What? Do you think I'm getting old and can't handle a few knocks?"

"Where?" She demanded.

"Here," he pointed at his hip.

Lizzie tugged up at his shirt.

"Hey, I'm right here," Andy said jokingly.

"Remove your belt," she demanded.

"Ok seriously- do you want the room?" Andy's sarcasm was a little more dry. But Dylan had caught on to her meaning. He unhooked his belt and shifted the pants over his hip.

There was the bruise.

There was the puncture.

* * *

 _I hope you liked the chapter! I promise to post the next one sooner rather than later!_

 _please review and let me know what you think (also let me know any ideas you may want to see in future stories!)_


End file.
